The present invention generally relates to vehicle steering systems, and more particularly relates to an electric power assist steering system and method of controlling electric power steering assist for a steered vehicle.
Conventional steering of a wheeled motor vehicle is typically achieved by the vehicle operator (driver) rotating a steering wheel that is arranged in the passenger compartment of the vehicle to turn the steerable road wheels. Conventional steering systems generally include a rack and pinion type steering assembly operatively coupled to the road wheels and a steering column coupled between the steering wheel and the rack and pinion assembly for converting angular rotation of the steering wheel into a sliding motion on the rack to effect steering operation of the road wheels. In order to reduce the amount of driver effort (i.e., torque) that is required to rotate the steering wheel, conventional steering systems typically include a power assisted actuator that assists the operator with rotation of the steering wheel to overcome opposing forces such as road load forces on the road wheels and friction forces in the steering assembly. The amount of power assistance generally varies depending on the speed of the vehicle and the amount of effort applied by the vehicle operator to the steering wheel. Conventional power assist steering systems typically employ either hydraulic power assist or electric power assist. In contrast to hydraulic power assist systems, the electric power assist steering system offers variable assist capabilities, more efficient energy consumption, reduced mechanism complexity, increased reliability, and responsive on-demand steering assist, as well as other advantages.
The electric power assist steering (EPAS) system employs an electric motor for applying a controlled amount of torque to the steering assembly to assist the operator with angular rotation of the steering wheel. The conventional electric power assist steering system is generally configured with a feedback control system that electrically amplifies the driver steering torque input to the steering system to realize improved steering comfort and performance. The electric power assist steering system typically includes a rotatable steering wheel, a steering column, a rack and pinion assembly, a gear box assembly, and an electric motor. The conventional electric power assist steering system also employs a pinion torque sensor, as well as various other sensors. The pinion torque sensor is generally located between the steering column and the rack and pinion assembly and senses the amount of torque applied at the pinion. The measured pinion torque serves as an approximation of the input torque applied to the steering wheel by the vehicle operator and is commonly used to determine the amount of torque assist to be provided by the electric motor. The amount of torque assist is typically calculated from a tunable non-linear boost curve which generates a control command signal to control the electric motor to achieve the desired level of power steering assist.
While the employment of a pinion torque sensor for measuring pinion torque is typically acceptable for controlling the amount of power steering assist provided by the electric motor during steady state operation, the conventional torque sensor is relatively expensive and therefore adds to the overall cost and complexity of the steering system. Additionally, the pinion torque measurement typically deviates dramatically from the actual driver applied torque during dynamic transients, particularly when the amount of motor generated assist torque is significant, thereby not permitting optimal steering assist.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide for an electric power assist steering system for a vehicle that provides torque assist to the vehicle operator at a reduced cost. In particular, it is desired to provide for an electric power assist steering system for controlling the amount of electric power assist without requiring the use of a torque sensor. It is further desirable to achieve optimal steering assist performance with an electric power assist steering system.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a steering system and method of controlling the steering of a vehicle are provided. According to one aspect of the present invention, an electric power assist steering system is provided having a steering assembly including a steering wheel connected to a steering column, and an electric motor operatively engaged with the steering assembly for supplying torque assist. A velocity detector is employed for detecting an angular velocity of the electric motor. The steering system has a torque estimator for determining an estimated torque signal as a function of the detected angular velocity of the electric motor, and a motor controller for generating a motor control signal as a function of the estimated torque.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided which includes the steps of detecting angular velocity of an electric motor, estimating a torque signal as a function of the detected angular velocity, generating a motor control signal as a function of the estimated torque, and applying the motor control signal to the electric motor to generate steering torque assist. Accordingly, the system and method of the present invention reduces the complexity and cost of the electric power assist steering system by eliminating the need for a pinion torque sensor, without sacrificing vehicle steering performance.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.